An optical fiber cleaving device of the type described in the introduction is known through, for example, the document US 2006/0263028 A1.
The cleaving device described in said document is a handheld fiber cleaving device, but has features and functions comparable to such a device commonly used in industrial processes.
In such a commonly used optical fiber cleaving device a holder (often called clamp) can be removed from the cleaving device main body for insertion of a fiber to be cleaved in said holder. The fiber is clamped by the holder and the holder is secured to the said main body. The cleaving device main body also comprises cleaving means such as a diamond blade and a securing arrangement for securing the fiber to be cleaved on an opposite side of the cleaving means with respect to said holder. The fiber is accordingly held by the holder and the securing arrangement and cleaved by the cleaving means therebetween.
After cleaving, the holder with the fiber to be used is removed from the cleaving device and brought to a machine in the next process step, such as an optical fiber welding machine. The part of the fiber left in the cleaving device can be automatically brought to some type of litter container or manually removed from the cleaving device in two steps. Firstly, an operator has to release said securing arrangement and secondly, remove the fiber part from the cleaving device using a tweezer or the like.
In some industrial processes the fiber part often thrown away is used for testing or for manufacturing of sensors. This part of the cleaved fiber is then moved from the cleaving device with the method described and brought to another machine for securing and further processing. One problem of known optical fiber cleaving devices is the step of removing said fiber part from the cleaving device with the tweezer. The fibers used have often a diameter below 1 mm and are therefore problematic to grip and place in another machine by means of a tweezer.